Team Fortress Multiverse
by Jacenio
Summary: The TF2 Mercs taking jobs all over reality. What could be more fun. I take requests into account but this it NOT a request/do story
1. File 1

Case 1:Skyrim

Section 1: Civil War

File 1: Whiterun

The team transported to Tamriel to the country of Skyrim, after catching wind of a contract from Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun by use of one of Engineer's more mysterious machines. They appeared just outside of the Honningbrew Meadery. A location that they had to forcibly drag Demoman away from.

"Get ahold of yourself you drunk we will get you a drink after we talk about the contract." Spy said as Heavy and Soldier struggled to pull along the drunken man. "Told ya we shoulda appeared closer to the town." Scout gibed with a smirk.

They walked toward the city gates ignoring the strange looks they received. After a quick talk with the suspicious guards they were allowed in and directed to dragonsreach.

They were fairly impressed by the size of the palace but overall unfazed. They had seen much bigger things. "Okay gentlemen. This man is royalty and must be respected as such. Scout. Don't talk. At all. Keep your mouth closed the whole time." Spy ordered.

Scout rolled his eyes. "Ah, screw you Spy. I know how to hold my tongue." He replied.

They all walked into the large palace. It took all of two seconds for Scout to completely dismiss Spy's warning as he walked up to a woman in steel armor.

"Hey there pretty lady, what's your na- WHAAA!" Scout gave a high pitched screeched as the woman suddenly drew her sword on him.

"Lydia." She replied simply.

Scout calmed his nerves. "Y-yeah. Well that's a nice name. Fits. I'm Scout." He said.

She looked him up and down clearly unimpressed with his short height and skinny stature. "So you're supposed to be one of the mercenaries who will complete the contract? In what way do you serve your team… bait?" She asked arching an eyebrow.

Scout huffed furiously. "Ya know what? Screw you too. Here I was just trying to be friendly." He said. "Just cuz I'm small don't mean I'm weak." Scout said glaring at her.

She grinned and began to laugh. "Well you have spirit. I'm sure you have ways of defeating your foes. I just wanted to see how'd you react." She said sheathing her weapon.

Scout was visibly taken aback. "R-right. Well then again. Nice to meetcha. Call me Scout." He said holding out a hand. She gripped his hand tightly and shook it. He had a strong grip for someone of his size.

"So, you got any ideas as to what this contract is?" Scout asked curiously. Lydia's lips tightened angrily for a moment before she sighed. "No, I did ask him about it but he seems determined to keep it from everyone. Even his own housecarl." She said.

Scout arched an eyebrow. "Housecarl?" He asked. She looked at him. "Do you not know what a housecarl is?" She asked a little surprised. She knew that these men were from far away but just how far had they travelled to get here?

"Houscarles are tasked with the duty of protecting people of significance to a hold. Irileth is the Jarl's housecarl." Lydia said.

Scout held onto her words. He could pay attention from time to time. "Really? So bodyguards for important people." He simplified her explanation. "If you like." She replied.

"Will the mercenaries please gather?" A woman asked commandingly.

Scout cocked his head in the direction of the voice. He saw a woman with red eyes and very dark skin. She had pointy ears and wore leather armor. "Let me guess… Irileth?" He asked his eyes glancing back over to the woman he was talking to. She nodded in confirmation.

Scout yawned. "Alright. Guess that means things are gonna get rolling." He concluded walking across the wooden floor and up the stairs toward the woman putting his hands comfortably behind his head.

He had been caught up talking to Lydia and was therefore the last one in the group to get to her. "So you're the last one of the group?" Irileth asked looking at him.

"Yo. Name's Scout." He answered casually waving at her with his right hand before putting it behind his head again.

"So… you called us here," Sniper began, "That mean we're about to learn about the job?" He asked.

Irileth shook her head closing her eyes in annoyance. "No I don't know what it is. The Jarl is unavailable at this time. He will see you tomorrow." She informed them.

"Hold on now." Engineer said. "We just got here. If you don't mind me asking, where does he expect us to sleep? That inn you call the Bannered Mare, it doesn't have room for a party of nine." He pointed out.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "The Jarl has asked the companions to allow you to stay in their hall for the time being." She replied. "It is evening so for now you are free to explore Whiterun. The Bannered Mare will provide you with free drinks during your stay. However, if you cause trouble you will still be subject to the same laws as everyone else." She warned with glare pointed directly at Spy.

"Hah. Told ya Spy. People don't trust ski masks." Scout smirked. "Oh be quiet." Spy said.

With the knowledge that they would not be seen until tomorrow the mercenaries left the palace and went off to do their own thing. Demoman, Soldier, and Heavy travelled to the Bannered Mare for the free drinks that were mentioned. Medic and Engineer stayed in Dragonsreach to take a peek at the collection books owned by the court wizard. Pyro went to the skyforge to watch the burning forge at work. Scout headed to the Companion's Hall to take a look at their accommodations with Sniper and Spy was god knows where.

* * *

Heavy looked around the city. It was smaller than some cities he'd been to but it was by no means small. The air was clean, the sky was blue, and the air's bite reminded him of his home in russia. He smiled feeling a wave of nostalgia.

He, Demoman, and Soldier approached the inn known as the Bannered Mare. "Alright. Are ye ready lads. Tonight we drink like gods." Demoman yelled with triumph.

"Da!" The russian giant replied.

"HOORAH!" Soldier yelled walking into the bar.

They were met with stares from the other patrons. The clothes they wore were immensely different from what everyone else had on. The woman at the bar counter looked at them.

"Hello, make yourselves at home. I'll be right with you." She said cleaning a mug with an old rag that looked as though it had been to hell and back.

They all sat at a table and she walked over to them. "Hello. I'm Hulda. I run the place. You needing a place to rest your head or just a drink?" She asked in a friendly manner.

"Aye a drink." Demo answered. "We was told that yeh'll be serving us for free." He said. "We're those mercenaries that the Jarl told you about." He closed his eye and smiled proudly.

Hulda's expression went from friendly to sour and then back to friendly in an instant. "Right. Of course. How could I forget. I'll get you your fill of mead. Just give me a moment to get some mugs." She grinned. But it seemed forced.

Demoman and Soldier didn't notice. The former was too excited to drink and the ladder was just too dumb to tell, Heavy rubbed the back of his bald head closing his eyes and giving an apologetic smile.

"Heavy understands, This is place of business. Does not do well to give free drinks… we are mercenaries but we also fair people." He told her in broken english. "We have no problem working off pay you should be getting."

Hulda's forced grin was slowly replaced with a real one. "Well if you're sure than I accept your offer. But I warn you, I'm going to work you to the bone. There's a lot I need done." She warned arching an eyebrow.

"HAH! NOW THAT SOUNDS LIKE A CHALLENGE! AND I WHOLEHEARTEDLY ACCEPT!" Soldier yelled

Demo sighed a bead of sweat running down his forehead. "Can't ye just appreciate free alcohol lads?" He asked taking a huge swing of the mead that was placed before him.

* * *

Scout and Sniper didn't have to walk far to reach the Companion's hall. A large, wooden, dome building called Jorrvaskr closely resembling a ships hull. It was actually very close to Dragonsreach. Scout walked up to the doors and pushed them open. The entrance was a spectacular mead hall that filled up most of the top floor.

"Are those two at it again?" A voice said as two people seemed to get into a fist fight.

Scout and Sniper stepped in looking around. A pretty woman with green war paint on her face and rather revealing leather clothing on her body approached them. "Two strangers have entered Jorrvaskr. Why are you here?" She asked.

Scout smirked and opened his mouth but Sniper held his hand out in front of Scout as he stepped forward. He'd take the lead on this one. Her composure, the way she was dressed, almost everything about her just screamed the word hunter.

"G'day. They call me Sniper. This here is Scout. We're two of the nine mercenaries who'll be staying her tonight." The australian assassin said taking off his hat respectfully.

"I see… I was told to be prepared for a varied cast but I never expected anyone to be so… small." She said looking at Scout.

Scout's eyes narrowed and his glared at the woman. Sniper chuckled. "Yeah, but I think you know better than to merritt someone on just their size. After all, small and fast prey is the hardest hit." He remarked.

"Ah… you speak like a hunter. I like you already. The woman said. "I am Aela The Huntress, and I'm the damn best archer in this whole country." She stated proudly.

Sniper arched an eyebrow and smirked folding his arms. "Is that a challenge?" He asked. She stepped closer to him. "Maybe you think you can do better than me." She said with a smile.

The two hunters looked at eachother fondly. "YUCK! Get a room!" The Scout said sticking his tongue out in disgust. "Seriously, ya think I wanna see that?" He asked closing his eyes putting his hands behind his head.

Now the entire mead hall was staring at the pair hearing Scout's outburst. They all had perplexed expressions. These two didn't have the look of battle hardened warriors. The short one with the strange hat looked particularly unimpressive. Scout opened one eye and looked around the room.

"Whaddya staring at?" He barked at them.

"So he's one of the mercenaries?" A dark elf man in hide armor said. "Don't look like much to me. He's a bit too short." He said.

Scout clenched his teeth angrily. "I swear if one more dumbass makes a comment about my height I am going to whoop that person's ass." He mumbled.

"Well he's not wrong." Another woman said walking up to Scout. "You're short and weak looking." She looked down at him condescending.

"Oh yeah. And who the hell are you?" Scout asked looking up to meet the woman's eyes,

"Njada Stonearm." She said. "Now I believe I heard something about you kicking my ass." She challenged folding her arms.

Scout glared at her his hands dropping to his side. He balled his right hand into a fist and sighed. "I ain't getting paid to deal with this. I have nothing to prove to you." He said relaxing his hand.

He walked past her toward the table before he felt pain in his back. He stumbled forward and fell on all fours. He looked back to see Njada's foot raised. She booted him in the back. "Beneath my boot then." She said challengingly.

"Oh bloody hell," Sniper lamented knowing that Scout wasn't going to just take it.

Scout growled and stood up raising his fists. "Beneath your boot? Lady, you can take your boot and stick up your- WHOA!" He ducked dodging the fist the Njada threw at him.

Scout sidestepped at punched her in the kidney. She gasped. "Well what do you know. I actually felt that. You're mistaken if you think a hit like that is strong enough to slow me down." She said stepping toward him and aiming a punch at his stomach.

Scout jumped back a bit and punched her in the jaw with a right hook. She looked back at him and spat some blood with a smile. "Now this is a fight." She said.

The other companions had gathered around to watch the fight. They cheered on Njada. "Show him a real fight!" "Make him beg for mercy!"

Scout looked at the surrounding people. Now getting out of it now. Njada punched Scout square in the nose. There was a sickening pop that signaled to Scout that his nose had just been broken. Despite the stinging pain he focused on the fight. He punched her in the head giving her a black eye.

The fight went on for some time with each of them sustaining cuts and bruises. "Not bad. You've held on much longer than I expected." Njada panted.

"You ain't so bad yourself." Scout complimented with a smirk. "But it's time to end this." He said.

She lunged forward throwing a clumsy fist. Scout sidestepped and tripped her making her fall to the floor. He placed his shoe on her back. "Who's beneath who now?" He asked with a satisfied smirk. He got off of her and she rolled onto her back.

She was met with Scout holding out his bandaged hand. "Tch." Njada slapped it away and got up herself.

**Chapter one of what I hope to be a long running series.**


	2. A rift in Skyrim The Empire VS Ulfric

**File 2: Family Feud and the Civil War**

A few hours later in the lower floor of Jorrvaskr seven of the nine mercenaries had arrived to rest for the night. Scout, Pyro, Soldier, Engineer, Heavy, Demoman, and Medic. Spy still hadn't arrived yet. Scout sat down on a bed feeling the hide sheets. "Not the nicest bed I've slept in but worse." He commented to no one in particular.

"Ooooh I've reaaally hit rrock bottom." Demo slurred. "Heavy… you did limit him right?" Medic asked looking at Demo concerned.

"Da. Demoman did not drink whole stock." Heavy replied proudly.

"That's not what I meant when I said to limit how much he drank mein Freund." Medic sighed. "By zhe vay Scout. You came here with Sniper did you not. Where is he?" Medic asked curiously.

Scout shuddered a little. "He and that Aela lady got real cozy with each other real fast. I don't think we'll be seeing him tonight." The bostonian answered.

"Wonder where Spy is." Heavy said thoughtfully. Scout shrugged laying back on his bed resting his head on his hands against his pillow.

"Knowing him, he's probably off doing some shady shit. Probably sneaking around taking pictures of naked ladies." He guessed.

He heard an uncloaking noise and pushed himself into a sitting position with his arms. "Actually I was gathering information on the people in this city. See who is and isn't of interest, and maybe get some insight on the contract." Spy said pulling out a cigarette.

"Oh yeah… and did ya learn anything?" Scout asked.

Spy looked at him. "Naturally, I learned many things.

"So Spy, you said you were out getting intel, got anything you'd like to share with the rest of the group?" The texan asked looking at him.

"Indeed." Spy said. "And it's very important that you hear this right away. So listen up."

* * *

Shortly after everyone had scattered Spy walked out of Dragonsreach and looked out into the city. He looked a Whiterun guard who walked by. "Excuse me, I'm new here. Are there any important families I should know about?" He asked placing his hand against the guards shoulder to get his attention. The guard looked at him.

"You'll be wanting the Battle-borns or the Gray-manes. Oldest families in Whiterun. Be careful not to get in too deeply with either one though. The civil war's caused bad blood. Got them caught in a big family feud." The guard answered before walking off.

Spy watched the guard walk off before looking back at the city. He glanced around quickly making sure no one was around. Confirming that he was alone he pulled out the cigarette box and made a new disguise for himself. Activating it, he disguised himself as a Whiterun guard. It would be much easier to get around this way.

He walked down to the market where he saw Heavy, Soldier, and Demoman enter the inn, though none of them recognized him. He kept walking toward the blacksmith at the entrance. "I don't care how long it takes. But we must have more weapons for the Empire's fight against the stormcloaks." A man wearing with long blonde hair said to a smithing woman.

"I just can't fill out an order that big on my own. Why don't you swallow your pride and ask Eorlund Gray-mane?" She asked.

"I'd sooner join Ulfric's side. Besides, the Gray-manes would rather die than make weapons for the empire." The man said.

Spy stopped and looked at him thoughtfully. This man must have been a Battle-born. He walked up to the man. "Excuse me lord Battle-born." He said.

"What do you want?" The man asked irritably turning to face him. "I'm very busy with the war effort that your Jarl refuses to help with. As if he doesn't owe the Empire his absolute loyalty in this matter." He spat venomously.

"Forgive me. I was just wondering if you'd answer a question for me." Spy said. "Why support the Empire?"

"If you have to ask me that question than you shouldn't even be a guard. Skyrim's been part of the Empire for over a millennia. In all our greatest wars the Empire had our backs. Now a war comes up that we can't win and the Empire does what it has too to make peace." He ranted.

"And Ulfric reacts by killing the highking and starting a war. The Stormcloaks want us to roll over and let Ulfric step up to the throne. Well we won't." He said. "Well said." Spy said watching him leave.

When the man left Spy walked off as well toward the house Battle-born. Making sure no one was looking he disguised himself as the man he had disguised as and picked the lock. When he walked in he saw himself in a large entrance hall. No one was in the immediate vicinity. He walked around each of the rooms searching them.

As he searched he found that within one of the rooms was another locked room. He picked the lock and opened the door. Within was a desk that had a book on it. He picked it up and opened it.

"Strange." He said sounding like the Battle-born he had disguised himself as. "This is a letter not a book."

It was a missive about one of the Gray-manes. A man named Thorald, he was being held in a keep by an organization known as The Thalmor. It said to make sure no one asked too much about his whereabouts.

"Interesti-" He said but stopped when he heard footsteps approaching. He closed the book and placed it back on the desk. When he heard the door begin to open he cloaked to avoid being seen. An old man walked into the room. His expression, bored at first, became horrified when he saw the other door ajar.

Spy had to sidestep to avoid being bumped into when the man ran to the door. "Someone's been going through my belongings? The missive. It's been moved." The man said to himself. "Damn those Gray-manes. Always asking so many questions about where their kinsman is. One of them must have snuck in here. The guards will hear about this." He seethed walking out of the room.

"I bet the jarl would be interested to know why you know where this man is being locked up, and more so why you will not allow his family to know." Spy said mimicking the guard's voice from earlier.

The man stopped. "Who said that?" He asked drawing his sword. Spy however was already leaving the room escaping thanks to his invisibility. He uncloaked near the Bannered Mare where an old lady ran a stand selling jewels.

He walked into view and whispered into the woman's ear. "If you want to know where your son is be in your home at Nine P.M. tomorrow evening." He said before walking off.

* * *

The mercenaries thought on Spy's story. "WELL THEN SEEMS LIKE THESE EMPIRE SISSIES NEED THEIR ASSES KICKED!" Soldier announced loudly.

"Shhh!" Spy hushed him hurriedly. "It's not so cut and dry soldier. Besides our job might not even be related to the Civil War." He said.

"Looks to me like the Empire is more scared of these Thalmore folk than they are the stormcloaks." Engineer said. "Wonder why."

"Oh? That would be because of the Great War." Medic said matter-of-factly.

Everyone looked at him with keen eyes. Even Spy was unsure of a "Great War".

"I did some reading while we were all doing things. Zhe Court Vizard Fendal helped me out. Zhe Empire is recovering from a massive war with a nation known as The Aldmeri Dominion. They came to the Emperor demanding that they be given majority of a place called Hammerfell, have an organization known as The Blades disbanded, and The worship of a God called Talos was made illegal. This resulted in a large scale war that nearly destroyed The Empire." Medic explained.

Most of the mercenaries listened to his story. Soldier however had gone back picking his nose as he had not been able to follow along with the rest of the group. Scout also somewhat listened and somewhat didn't. Something about a war that was bad.

"Zhe war eventually ended when zhe White-Gold Concordat vas signed. It gave a great deal of Hammerfell to the Aldmeri, and outlawed the worship of Talos. Zhe nord's are devout Talos worshippers so I suspect that this man, Ulfric has been using is as a rally cry." Medic hypothesized. "But no, compared to the Great War zhis rebellion is small, and not to be prioritized over keeping the Thalmor happy, seeing as they instigated the war."

"Makes sense." Spy commented. "Yeah well, as much sense as it makes I'm pretty sure that this Ulfric dude just extended the problem." Scout said popping his neck.

"Oi. It's late lads. And I need to sleep. Do yeh mind shutting yer traps until the morning?" Demoman asked annoyed holding his pillow over his aching head.

"Demo's got a good point. We can discuss this all night long if we want-" Engineer said.

"That's the opposite of what I said you piece of shite!" Demo yelled.

"But, we have a job in the morning. It's best to get some sleep." Engineer finished, taking off his hard hat and putting it on one of the drawers.

"Oh… aye that'll do." Demo said apologetically.


	3. File 3, Jarl's Request, Mercs go to work

The next day the mercenaries all separated to go on their own little adventures. Scout however was pulled aside by Heavy.

"Yo what the crap!" Scout yelled.

"Tiny man be silent. Heavy need Scout's help with work after Jarl gives us real job." Heavy said.

"Oh really and what work would that be?" Scout asked annoyed. "Heavy need you to help him, soldier, and Demoman to work off free drinks." Heavy answered.

"Seriously? Heavy free drinks means its free." Scout complained.

Heavy rolled his eyes, "Heavy will give you 20% of cut from real job." Heavy bribed.

Scout smiled cheekily, "Alright yeah now we're talking."

In the evening the Mercenaries gathered in Dragon's reach. The Jarl sat on the throne to greet them.

"You are the mercenaries I have asked for yes?" He asked.

"Hell yeah." Scout said with a confident smile. "First. I need assurance that if any of you are captured you won't lead your captors back to me." The Jarl said.

Spy stepped forward. "Worry not, we are all professionals. I assume this means that our job has something to do with the civil war?" He asked.

The Jarl nodded. "With the return of Dragons Skyrim needs to have a united front against them. Instead it's tearing itself apart for no good reason in this damned civil war."

"Alright before we accept we must discuss payment." Spy said. "Gold of course but some of us want some things a bit more substantial."

The Jarl shifted in his seat and leaned forward. "Anything. Name your price."

Medic stepped forward. "I want several beasts from the land. If you can catch them. A troll, an ice wraith, a draugr, and a wispmother." He said.

The jarl sighed. "I see… well that's quite the price. Trolls and ice wraiths are no small tasks on their own, the draugr would be considered offensive to some nords but possible. But a wispmother… I don't think we'd be able to even find one let alone catch one.

"Okay then just the first three. I will find a way to catch the other specimen on my own." Medic shrugged.

"How about a crate of mead from each of the most popular breweries." Demoman said.

The Jarl nodded. "Aye a simpler request such as that is no matter. It will be done."

"Demo no. We have beer at home." Scout said. "We don't need anymore."

"Ah shut your trap lad." Demoman responded.

"Enough both of you." Spy said. "Where should we start?" Medic asked.

"I have an idea. We play both sides for now. Weaken them both until they only have one option. Discuss peace." Spy said.

"Really? Can't we like… just kill the leaders on both sides?" Scout asked.

"No!" Jarl Bulgruuf said. "They must come to peace otherwise this will never truly end."

"Alright fine. So… where do we start?" Scout asked.

"I think I have an idea." Spy said. "Sniper, Pyro, would you accompany me to meet someone?" He asked politely.

Sniper looked at him. "Just are planning in that scheming head of yours. What the hell. I'm in."

Pyro nodded and made muffled sounds that sounded vaguely along the lines of being happy to go with them.

"Well I assume this means you accept?" The Jarl asked. "Yup. We'll end this war for ya. So stop worrying about that and worry about getting your hands on… whatever that thing medic wants is called." Scout said as the other Mercenaries left.

In the end they split up into groups of three.

Scout, Soldier, Heavy, and Demoman would do the job for Hulda and hopefully gain more infor. Spy, Sniper, and Pyro would go see the Gray-Manes. And Medic and Engineer would stay behind to tend to any wounded and help fortify the defenses against dragon attacks.

* * *

Scout sat in the back of a horse driven wagon. He was resting his chin on the handle of his scattergun which was facing the floor. He had one knee against his chest and the other leg stretched out. They had been travelling about three hours and he was so bored.

"Tell me again why we're doing this?" He asked.

"Scout has asked this question several times already." Heavy grunted from the front. He was driving the wagon.

"Yeah, I wasn't paying attention. I get the gathering Intel thing but… what's the other thing?" He asked.

"We go to Riften to pick up Black-briar mead shipment. We make sure it does not get stolen and makes it safely to Hulda. Why does Scout have such hard time with this idea?"

Scout sat up trying to get into a more comfortable position on the hard wooden surface he sat on. "Look long as I get that 20% cut I'm fine. But why bring Soldier and the Cyclops? No offence to them but they drink the most out of any of us. The alcohol might not even still be here half way through the trip. They'll have drunk it."

"Hey! Don't go accusing me of having no self control. Besides there's nothing to worry about laddie. I brought my own stash." Demoman said proudly.

"You have a problem." Scout said flatly.

"Bet you wouldn't be saying that if you had a cold on right now." Demoman offered waving a beer in Scouts face.

Scout didn't take it. "No. I don't work drunk. It makes me sick if I try to run." He excused.

"HAH! Scout just can't handle his liquor, he's too small and frail." Soldier mocked.

"And here we go again with the talk about my height. You do know that I'm faster than everyone currently present right? And I can jump twice." Scout bragged.

"And you Soldier, drank lead poisoned water that's made you dumb as literal rocks." He mocked.

"I am not dumb! Am just as smart as anyone else on this team." Soldier argued.

"Really? What's two times two." Scout asked.

A few seconds of silent. "Demo… may I have a beer?" Soldier asked.

"Aye here ya go." Demoman handed a beer to Soldier.

Scout sighed, rolling his eyes. "I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up when we get there."

He put his gun to the side and lowered his baseball cap over his eyes, closing them. He hadn't really been able to sleep though. The road was too rough and bumpy for him to get comfortable. But he was silent the rest of the time until they set up camp. They'd have to resume the journey tomorrow. They planned to make it to Riften by noon the next day.

The four of them set up tents, mostly Scout and Heavy set up tents as Demoman and Soldier were too drunk to really help. Seeing as two of them were drunk and he had already had a semi nap Scout offered to take first watch.

"Is little man sure? Heavy can easily take first watch." Heavy said.

"I don't want this to take longer than it has to and you're driving. Now got bed lardy." Scout said adding a little insult at the end.

Heavy rolled his eyes but complied and went to his tent. Scout sat on a log and put some more wood in the fire to keep warm. Maybe he should have brought a jacket rather than just his red T-shirt. He pulled a handheld video game from his backpack. A Gameboy Advance, he put in Mario Kart and started playing it.

He didn't have any particular interest in video games. But when he was bored and alone like now they helped fill the time. He yawned tiredly as he kept playing. An hour into his watch he heard a twig snap. He looked back at where he heard the noise suddenly alert. He put down the game and stood up picking up his pistol and a flashlight. He stepped over the log.

"Hello. I'm warning ya. Get too close and I will pop a cap off in your ass." He said warningly.

In response he heard growling. He took the flashlight and shined it on the source of the noise. Standing only a few feet away, growling at him, was what looked like a sabertooth tiger.

Scout raised his gun. "Stay there kitty cat. Get any closer and I'll shoot." He warned again.

The tiger obviously couldn't understand him. It growled and lunged at him. "SHIT!" He yelled as he sidestepped in an attempt to dodge. It almost worked but the monster clawed his right arm.

"OW! SHIT!" He cried out holding the wound with his left arm. "Fuck that hurts." He cursed looking up at the animal.

He raised his pistol and shot it between the eyes, killing it instantly. He walked back to his backpack and pulled out some rubbing alcohol. It was one of the things medic recommended they take with them. He poured some on a rag and rubbed it against the wound wincing.

"Damn." He cursed. "Scout." He looked up.

Heavy stood there with his shotgun. "Heavy heard gunfire. What has happened?" He asked.

Scout cocked his thumb over in the direction of the tiger. "Friggin thing tried to sneak up on us. I totally killed it dead. You're welcome." Scout said proudly pressing harder against the wound. "Ah." He winced.

Heavy laughed. "Little baby man. cleaning wound does not hurt so bad." He said.

"Hey who's the one who just fought a giant tiger. You? No? Then shut up. I had to wrestle that thing to the ground with my bare hands. It was crafty. I'm lucky it only got one hit on me before I was able to shoot it." Scout said as he started exaggerating the specifics of the confrontation.

Heavy rolled his eyes knowing that Scout was just spewing hot air at this point but said nothing. Scout often made up wild stories that presented him as a hero, or some unbeatable warrior, but everyone let it slide because at the end of the day Scout still did his job. And he was damn good at it.

"You rest Scout. Heavy will take rest of watch." He said.

Scout scoffed. "Nah man. I can do it." He assured Heavy.

"You rest. Heavy will watch." Heavy repeated more sternly than before.

Scout rolled his eyes. "Fine. But you better be able to drive that wagon in the morning cuz I ain't doing it." Scout took his gun and went to his tent.

He fell back onto his cot and sighed. He took a bandage from his pack and wrapped it around his clawed arm. Tomorrow they'd get back to Riften. Scout wasn't sure why that inn lady, Hulda or whatever, was so insistent that they bring their heat weapons. Maybe the journey had been a little dangerous with the tiger but it didn't warrant his best guns.

* * *

Spy, Sniper, and Pyro walked into the Grey-Mane household.

"Stop." A voice said. A man wearing hide armor and wielding a greataxe came into view.

"Who are you. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'd put that away if I were you mate. Unless you want your chest on the other end of a bushman's knife." Sniper warned reaching for his Kukri.

Likewise Pyro pulled out his own Axe. The man grinned. "So you want to got steel to steel against a true Nord? I can oblige." They all began to walk forward toward each other.

"Gentlemen!" Spy called out firmly.

"Avulstein! Put that away." The old Gray-Mane woman commanded.

Both parties stopped. "Sniper, Pyro. Weapons away. We here to talk not to wave sharp objects about like imbeciles." Spy commanded.

"He started it. I was just going to finish it." Sniper muttered, pulling his hand away from the weapon.

Pyro put his axe away and muttered apologetically.

"If you really want me to, mother." Avulstein sheathed the huge weapon.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"To offer you our services." Spy said. "A member of your family. Thorald. We know where he is."

"We do?" Sniper asked arching an eyebrow.

"We do." Spy answered simply. "You would know this if you had spent the night with the rest of us instead of the huntress. But that is not important right now."

Spy took out a cigarette and lit it. He placed it in his mouth and took a large breath before exhaling the smoke. "The Thalmor have him."

"I knew it. I have to save him. Where is he? Where are they keeping my brother," Avulstein demanded stepping forward.

"Near Solitude, but I must insist that you stay in hiding Monsieur." Spy said.

"I brought my… co-workers here to show you some of what we can do. My entire team will be on our way to save him soon." He said.

"If you think I'm going to sit here while my brother rots in some elf prison then-"

"Slow down mate." Sniper assured him. "We're professionals. We know what we're doing. And this will be easier without you getting in the way."

"Getting in the way? You disrespectful milk drinker!' Avusltein reached for his Ax again.

Sniper reached once again for Kukri. "GENTLEMEN!" Spy shouted, losing his temper.

"Please control yourselves. Monsieur Grey-Mane, we are a team of nine. We know how to rescue someone efficiently." He said. "We are letting you know where he is as a courtesy but it is not an invitation to join us." He explained.

"Thorald just let the good men help us. If they really are capable then you have no reason to risk yourself." Fralia said.

"Hmph. As you with mother." Avulstein said seahting his ax once again.

"If you make me pull out this beaut again I will use her." Sniper said, putting away his own weapon.

Spy sighed as the three of them left. "That could have gone better." He said.

* * *

Medic and Engineer went to the Temple of Kynareth, Medic to see the injured soldiers and Engineer tagged along simply to keep an eye on his amoral coworker.

"Now Doc. Remember what we talked about. No. Experiments." Engineer emphasized the last two parts by waving his finger.

"Yes, yes I understand. These Soldiers will not be experimented on. Heavy already agreed to bring me some bandits." Medic said brightly.

A priest walked up to them. "Greetings. Welcome to the Temple of Kynareth. I am Danica Pure-Spring. Are you here to pay respects to Kynareth or do you need a healer?" She asked.

Medic pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I believe it is you who could use some more healers." He said.

"I see. You know the restoration magics then?" She asked.

"No nothing of that sort." Medic explained.

"I see. Alchemist then?" Danica asked.

"Closer but no. Science Madam Presterin." He corrected, although he wouldn't mind seeing how the potions and apothecary around here work.

"Ma'am he's a Doctor. If you let him look at your sick and your wounded he should be able to make them right as rain in no time." Engineer told her.

She nodded. "Very well. They are resting on the healing tables." She gestured to the guards and soldiers.

Medic nodded and walked up to them. "These men are in very bad condition. Many of them will die before long." He said bluntly.

"Healing magic speeds up the process… but many of them are so gravely wounded that they will pass yes. We just try to make the passing as painless as they can." Danica replied.

"Well if they are doomed to die, maybe you wouldn't mind if I-"

"MEDIC!" Engineer interjected harshly.

"Fine. Fine." Medic grumbled, "I can heal them completely. If you can keep them alive while I retrieve the proper equipment I can make them healthy and fit again."

"Really you can do that? As easy as you say?" She asked.

"It's as simple as the push a button for me." Medic told her.

"That's great news. With the soldiers healed I can go back to my duties as a Priestess." She said.

Medic nodded as he and Engineer left. "Alright Medic. I'm trusting you on this. I have a helluva lot of sentries to get building. If these Dragons are actually gonna be a problem then this place needs all the fire power it can get."

"Oh very well. I promise not to experiment on the Soldiers." Medic promised the Engineer.

Engineer didn't look convinced.

"Fine. I swear on Archimedes' life. Better?"

Engineer smiled. "Better."


End file.
